


Please Welcome The Bride and Groom

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Series: Save Me This Dance [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Song fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: A look back at the secret clips filmed by the gang as Betty and Jughead have their first dance as a married couple.Written to Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'





	Please Welcome The Bride and Groom

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the bride and groom to the floor for their first dance,” Kevin announced over the microphone, leading the applause that broke out underneath the white gazebo. Jughead held out his hand to Betty, smiling with unrestrained awe as he gazed upon the flawless face of his wife.

“Come here, green eyes.” Betty bit her lower lip, slipping her fingers through his and letting him lead her to the middle of the room as he had done so many times before. She looped her arms around his neck, fingers playing gently with the soft curls at the nape of his neck, free from his beanie - despite how much she loved him in it, she’d drawn the line at wearing it on their wedding day. He hadn’t minded, she was the only security blanket he needed now. His own arms wound round her waist, pulling her tight against him, eyes never leaving hers. They began to sway gently as the music started playing.

I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me 

The world blurred away as it always did when they were together, holding onto each other like anchors grounding one another on the turbulent sea that was their lives in Riverdale.

“Do you remember the first time we danced together?” she whispered, voice barely audible as she dared to break the perfect silence. Jughead smirked, looking down briefly before returning his gaze to hers, unable to look away for long. 

“Of course I do, it was the first time I got to kiss you,” he reminisced, heart fluttering at Betty’s grin. “You were also wearing your cheerleader uniform, I’d have difficulty ever forgetting that,” he teased, eyes sparkling. Betty’s mouth dropped open in mock scandal, tugging lightly where her hands still rested in his hair to chastise his crudeness. 

“Yeah, well… you know I think I still have that,” she crooned, looking away in fake innocence, the mischievous glint in her eye betraying her. Jughead gulped.

“Save it for the honeymoon, Mrs Jones,” he murmured slightly choked. Betty sighed at the use of her new name. She’d never get over hearing that. They were one, now and forever, always equal, always together. 

‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you’re holding mine

They barely noticed the screen lighting up behind them as they twirled across the makeshift hardwood floor that had been set up in the middle of the field for the reception. The midsummer moonlight was so bright, illuminating the couple like a spotlight from nature, like even the universe knew they were meant to be. The inside of the gazebo was shrouded in hundreds of soft yellow string lights, like a flurry of fireflies floating through the air. 

The crowd cooed and awwed as a video of the couple showed up on screen, slightly retouched from when it had first been posted but still shaky. It was Betty and Jughead, years younger but still looking at each other with the same adoring expressions, spinning around the old Blue and Gold office. From looking at the clip you’d believe they were carefree teenagers, falling in lust for the first time, no murder, so secrets, no lies. Just Betty and Jughead, how it was always supposed to be. 

Baby, I’m dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

“You look so beautiful, Betts,” Jughead said, shaking his head almost in disbelief at the girl he held in his arms. He couldn’t believe this angel was his. Her gold and honey hair hung round her shoulders in loose waves. Jughead was aware of the cliche of a summer wedding but he just couldn’t resist the way Betty looked with flowers strewn throughout her hair, yellow and orange daisies, complimenting her lightly tanned skin, making her glow. Her white dress was slightly off the shoulder, cinching her in delicately at the waist before flowing to the ground in a pool of satin and lace. He’d never seen such a vision; she took his breath away and he didn’t ever want it back. 

The screen behind them changed, flicking through various clips of the couple together, all secretly filmed by their friends throughout their lives. Betty and Jughead lying together on the school field, Betty laughing freely at something he’d said to Veronica, causing the raven-haired girl to narrow her eyes at him. Betty sneaking up to Jughead as he napped on the old plaid couch in their office, the sharpie in her hand barely touching his upper lip before his eyes snapped open and he tackled her onto the chair, fingers relentlessly attacking her sides as she gasped out for him to stop. Both of them, completely unaware of the camera as they kissed in their graduation robes, happy that they’d finally made it through, together. Clips of them on the beach, at one of Archie’s barbecues, Veronica’s fashion business launch, Kevin’s wedding. Jughead, hopping nervously from foot to foot as she told him to stand still, what was his problem? Him taking a deep breath as he slid to the ground, balancing on one knee as he told the love of his life that he never wanted to be apart from her, for as long as he walked upon this godforsaken planet. A close up of Betty’s eyes, overflowing with tears, as she nodded her head violently, cupping Jughead’s face as he came up to press a long lingering kiss to her shaking lips. 

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I’ll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we’re so in love  
Fighting against all odds

A clip of Betty and Jughead in front of their new home, the white picket fence everything Jughead would never admit to anyone but Betty he’d always wanted. 

“I’m so glad we made it, Juggie. Despite everything we’re here,” Betty whispered, her eyes misting over. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, own eyelids blinking rapidly. 

“Me too, Betts. Never doubted it.” 

He couldn’t wait to build a life together, the next chapter in what they had already written. A life, a family. Jughead’s chest tightened at the thought of waking up next to this wonderful woman for the rest of time, her stomach swollen and radiant with their first child, running around with their children in their backyard, taking their family around the world, exploring everything they could in the time they’d been given. It was so perfect it made his head spin. 

I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect 

Other couples had started to filter onto the dance floor, surrounding them as they continued to be lost in each other. If this was the best his life got, Jughead thought, then he could die happy. This, Betty, here in his arms, was enough. Always. 

Betty felt a small tap on her shoulder and dragged her eyes away from her husband’s to find Jellybean standing behind her, grinning. 

“Mind if I cut in? I hear my brother is quite the dancer,” she quipped, clearly getting her sense of humour from her brother. Jughead scowled at her jokingly as Betty laughed and released him from her hold. 

“Be my guest, JB,” she replied, casting one last look at Jughead. Before she could move away further, Jellybean enveloped her in a hug, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. 

“Thank you, Betty. For everything you’ve done for him.” A tear slipped down Betty’s flushed cheek.

“The pleasure was all mine.”


End file.
